


A Threat, an Introduction

by swimbfly



Series: The Moon in Elsewhere [2]
Category: Elsewhere University (Webcomic)
Genre: Aromantic Character, Asexual Character, Fae & Fairies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 05:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18867097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swimbfly/pseuds/swimbfly
Summary: Working in the library Artemis is interrupted by someone who warns her about her role in Elsewhere.





	A Threat, an Introduction

Artemis sat with books surrounding her.  Piles and piles of papers were spread out over the table in front of her, organized by only the barest definition.   Multiple empty coffee cups were stacked on the floor around her chair and the woman in question was hunched over with her laptop to her left and a book and notebook on her right, scribbling furiously.  There was music overhead, nothing distracting, some pop radio station, she had acknowledged it when she sat down and then conveniently put it out of her mind to focus. As the hours dragged by and her focus started to wane from the piles surrounding her though, she began to notice it again.  It started off slowly at first, a little tickle on the edge of her awareness but as time past she became more and more aware of something being very off. The first thing she noticed was the lack of voices around her, a quick look around the cafe and a glance at the time on her laptop cleared that up though.  It was late, on a Friday night, most of the others had probably left for some party or another.

 

With that reasoning she turned her attention back to what she was working on.  That didn’t last for to long though, when she noticed something even more unsettling.  That pop radio station was repeating the same song over and over again. There might be a brief intermission for station ID or the DJ commenting on the weather but no ads and the same song on a loop.

 

She looked around, the staff behind the counter seemed obvious, same with the few other individuals working around the room  but enough was enough. She turned and grabbed her bag, starting to shove her books and papers back into it to leave when someone sat down in the chair across from her and the cafe went completely silent.

 

She froze, unsure and waited. The phrases that came to mind, some polite, some curt, would not help her here. They either insinuated too much, opened her to an agreement that she didn't sign up for, or were more insulting than recommended especially without knowing who was sharing a table with her. So instead she ignored instinct and waited. 

 

“Huntress you've avoided us.”  the being across from her said. Their head tilted to stare in curiosity, if she wasn’t mistaken. That was not a good sign.

 

“I did not intend to cause any distress.” she replied slowly.

 

They smiled, a look with far too many teeth for something that looked so human.

 

"But," she continued.  "I have made deals, I am not hiding."

 

They nodded regally and then continued, "A deal. we know you can  _ See _ ." they put the same emphasis the students did on the word. "That is not our concern. You, though, you are becoming our concern...Did you know the Library has claimed you under its protection?  That is why you are so comfortable here in its cafe... Did you know there are some who claim you to be a siren, even with your iron and salt? That is why  _ we  _ watch with such interest."

 

Her brow furrowed slightly but she didn't answer.

 

"Some advice, freely given." They said standing, "do not remain a mystery...a temptation to  _ Us _ . We are not known for our patience when intrigued. Protection or no." With that they stood from the table and started to walk away.

 

Artemis unfroze then, throwing the remainder of her stuff into her bag she hurried after the other.  They waited at the doorway to the library, a smirk on their face as she caught up to them in a rush.

 

“Who are you?” she demanded before freezing and stuttering slightly “You know of me, but I am afraid you are unknown and I would like to know how to address the one, who gave me such a warning, freely given of course.” She cringed mentally at her awkward phrasing, but getting a straight answer and covering her ass isn’t easy.

 

They tilted their head at her, almost birdlike as they watched before answering. “You may call me, Phoebus.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was sparked by my radio playing the same song three times in a row at midnight one night on my way home from work. They even stopped for station id and played it again.


End file.
